wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara Ziemia/II/II
Właśnie pan Benedykt siedział w swoim gabinecie przy biurku, zarzuconym fotografiami Azy, kiedy przyrząd automatyczny, od dawna już zastępujący niezręcznych a kosztownych lokajów, oznajmił mu, że ktoś pragnie się z nim widzieć. Zacny staruszek nierad był natrętowi. — Po owym niefortunnym zajściu w Aszuan zmuszony był zerwać wszelkie stosunki ze śpiewaczką, która więcej na oczy nie chciała go widzieć. Przez jakiś czas nie mógł sobie dać rady zupełnie. Nazbyt przywykł do próżniaczej włóczęgi po świecie i towarzyszenia divie, która wprawdzie nigdy przesadnie dlań łaskawą nie była, ale przyzwyczaiwszy się nawzajem widzieć go koło siebie, nieraz kpiny przyjaznym osładzała uśmiechem. Nie wiedział po prostu, co ma teraz robić ze sobą i z czasem swoim, którego naraz zaczął mieć bardzo dużo. Zbyt cenił swą wartość — chociaż byłby w kłopocie, gdyby mu kazano określić, na czym ona polega — aby nie być przekonanym, że wcześniej czy później Aza zatęskni za nim i błąd swój uznawszy, w skrusze a pokorze zawezwie go znowu do siebie. Ale tymczasem tygodnie mijały w próżnym oczekiwaniu, a śpiewaczka znaku życia nie dawała. Wreszcie brakło mu cierpliwości i postanowił się zemścić. — Ożenię się — pomyślał — i o niej nie chcę już wiedzieć! Nie wiadomo dlaczego zdało mu się, że jej to straszną przykrość sprawi. Zatarł ręce zadowolony. Wyboru wprawdzie jeszcze nie zrobił, ale to była już rzecz najmniejsza. Tyle jest dziewcząt młodych i biednych, do ciężkiej pracy albo do występów gdzieś na małej scence zmuszonych, które będą szczęśliwe, gdy bogaty emeryt raczy im miejsce u boku swego ofiarować... Zabrał się zaraz do dzieła, to znaczy postanowił Azę zawiadomić o swoim postanowieniu... Zapytał w centralnym biurze adresowym o miejsce jej pobytu i kupił melancholijną, liliową ćwiartkę listowego papieru. Przyszło mu na myśl, że razem z listem należałoby Azie zwrócić jej fotografie. Nie był tylko pewien, czy wraz z nielicznymi, które z rąk jej własnych różnymi czasy otrzymał, ma jej też odesłać to mnóstwo, skupowane po sklepach, którym stroił dumnie ściany swego gabinetu i szuflady biurka zapełniał? Po głębszym namyśle dla większego wrażenia postanowił przesłać jej wszystko razem. Skrzynka była już przygotowana i właśnie żegnał się z fotografiami, układając w myśli zwroty listu, jaki miał napisać, gdy gość mu się oznajmił. Pan Benedykt zaklął z cicha, ale nie mniej przeto siarczyście. Nie miał sposobu Ukryć rozrzuconych portretów. Składanie ich do szuflad zbyt wiele by czasu zajęło, a nie chciał ich oddać na pastwę oczom przybysza... Kręcił się tedy przez chwilę niezaradnie, aż nagle pomysł genialny strzelił mu do głowy: zdjął pokrowiec wzorzysty z obok stojącej sofy i przykrył nim całe biurko wraz z fotografiami. Po czym poszedł ku drzwiom i otworzył, naciskając równocześnie guzik, wprawiający w ruch windę elektryczną. Za chwil parę w drzwiach przedpokoju stanął Łachęć. — Ach, to ty... — Tak, to ja. Uśmiechnęli się obaj kwaśno. — Dawno cię nie widziałem. — I ja również dawno nie widziałem wuja... Przeszli do gabinetu. Łacheć przybył do pana Benedykta z myślą wprost rozpaczliwą wyciągnięcia od niego jeszcze jakiejś pożyczki. Po owej nieszczęśliwej grze w Aszuan zostało mu tyle grosza zaledwie, że mógł najtańszym pociągiem wrócić do Europy. Zniknął też tak nagle, że ani Halsband nierad go z rąk wypuszczać, ani szukający go nie wiedzieli, gdzie i kiedy się zgubił... Od samobójczych myśli, pod wpływem rozdrażnienia w nim wybujałych, ocaliła go jakaś wewnętrzna, uparta, chłopska tężyzna — a nade wszystko pomysł nowy dzieła muzycznego, zwycięski, tryumfalny, mocy pełen i pełen śmiechu bogów, rodzący się w duszy nie wiadomo skąd w chwili największego zgnębienia... Odkąd pierwsze twórcze zarysy w głowie mu zamajaczyły nie był już zdolny myśleć o niczym innym. Wszystko mu znikło sprzed oczu oprócz jednego wielkiego pragnienia: stworzyć, napisać, usłyszeć! Parę tygodni, parę miesięcy spokoju! trochę możności skupienia się i pracowania, bez koniecznej pamięci o tym, że trzeba jeść, mieszkać, zarabiać! Wiedział, że od wspaniałomyślnego Halsbanda każdej chwili w formie zaliczki jakąś sumkę podłą może dostać, ale wiedział również dobrze, iż w takim razie jednej godziny spokoju mieć nie będzie, nagabywany wciąż, co robi? czy wnet już skończy? kiedy do obowiązkowych zajęć powróci? Pomyślał o wuju Benedykcie jako ucieczce ostatniej i postanowił go złupić za wszelką cenę. Myśl o tej operacji koniecznej nie była mu przyjemna. Miał wstręt nieprzezwyciężony i aż bolesny przed wszelkim poniżaniem się, prośbą, dziękczynieniem — i przez dziwaczną »konsekwencję« duszy ludzkiej uczuł z góry nienawiść do wuja za to, że ma zamiar pieniędzy odeń pożyczyć. Teraz, siedząc naprzeciw niego po drugiej stronie biura, pokrowcem ze sofy ściągnionym przykrytego, patrzał nań z wściekłością nie licującą zgoła z zamiarem, jaki go tu sprowadził, i poruszał żuchwami, jakby miał ochotę zacnego staruszka zemleć w zębach bez litości. — Jakże się miewasz? — ozwał się pan Benedykt po głębszym namyśle. — Jak najgorzej — zgrzytnął Łacheć. Pan Benedykt uczuł ochotę powiedzenia siostrzeńcowi czegoś przyjemnego. — Podobała mi się muzyka twoja dla pani Azy napisana. Łacheć podskoczył na krześle. — Podobno zarobiłeś mnóstwo pieniędzy? — Przegrałem wszystko. — O! Wzniósł brwi wysoko i patrzył przez chwilę na kuzyna, kiwając głową smutno i z wyrzutem. A potem rzekł niespodziewanie: — Żenię się. — Czy wuj osza...! Urwał w połowie wyrazu i wypluł ze siebie niby uprzejmie: — Winszuję. A z kim, jeśli wolno zapytać? Pochylił głowę, aby ukryć uśmiech złośliwy i w tej chwili wzrok jego padł na połowę twarzy Azy, spod pokrowca na biurku wyglądającą. Oddech mu zaparło dzikie podejrzenie; chwycił pokrowiec oburącz, aby go odrzucić, ale pan Benedykt czuwał. Przyparł dłońmi tkaninę i tak mocowali się przez parę chwil, aż wreszcie muzyk zwyciężył. Za zdartą szmatą posypały się fotografie na podłogę całą kupą. Pan Benedykt, zarumieniony jak młodzieniaszek, schylił się, aby je zbierać, a Łacheć pobladł. Wbił oczy w tę twarz, z setki kawałków kartonu doń wyglądającą, i zacharczał głosem stłumionym: — Z kim? z kim się wuj żeni? — Nie wiem jeszcze! Czyś ty zwariował? po co to rozsypałeś? Muszę odesłać... Ożenię się w najbliższych dniach, ale nie wiem jeszcze z kim. Łacheć wybuchnął śmiechem. — A, tak to co innego! — Jak to co innego? — sapał zaczerwieniony z wysiłku emeryt. — Pomóżże mi zbierać. Licho cię nadało czy co! Przecież ja to muszę odesłać! Muzyk zmieszał się nagle i onieśmielił... Potrącając krzesło, przypadł na kolana i począł zgarniać niezgrabnie fotografie rozsypane, bąkając jakieś wyrazy usprawiedliwienia wobec zrzędzącego wciąż staruszka. Wreszcie robota była ukończona. Usiedli znowu naprzeciw siebie i rozpoczęli dziwnie zajmującą rozmowę, podczas której każdy z nich myślał co innego niż mówił. Panu Benedyktowi świdrowało wciąż w głowie, po kiego licha siostrzeniec nawiedził go o tej porze mało właściwej, a Łacheć, opowiadając jakąś wymyśloną historię, grał w myśli ze sobą w cetno i licho: pożyczy czy nie pożyczy? W końcu nie mógł już wytrzymać. Przerwał zdanie w połowie i zagadnął niespodziewanie: — Wuju, jestem w nędzy. Pomocy mi trzeba... Pan Benedykt zamilkł. Przez pewien czas przypatrywał się gościowi, ruszając brwiami białymi i głową kiwając poważnie, aż się tamtemu to nareszcie znudziło. Zagadnął po raz drugi: — Czy nie mógłby mi wuj... dopomóc? I teraz pan Benedykt nie od razu odpowiedział. Powstał naprzód, przeszedł się po pokoju i chrząknął parę razy. — Mój drogi — zaczął — powinien bym ci właściwie robić wyrzuty, że jesteś lekkomyślny... Istotnie w Aszuan nie trzeba było grać, lecz grosz zarobiony tak niespodziewanie schować dobrze... Łacheć powstał, ażeby odejść. Pan Benedykt dostrzegł jego zamiar i ujął go kordialnie za ramię. Uśmiechnął się nawet dobrotliwie. — Siadaj, siadaj! Przecież ci nie odmawiam! Żenię się, jak powiedziałem; chciałbym zatem i tobie dla pamięci sprawić przyjemność... Podszedł do biurka i wysunął jedne z szuflad. Przerzucał coś długo, aż wydobył wreszcie parę ćwiartek zapisanego papieru. Przebiegł je szybko oczyma. — Jesteś mi winien dwa tysiące sto szesnaście sztuk złota... Oto twoje rewersy. — Tak. Gdyby teraz jeszcze taką sumę... choćby połowę... — Na bieżącą srebrną monetę to zamieniwszy, będziemy mieli... — Gdyby teraz choć czwartą część tego... — Powiedziałem ci już, że się żenię. Nie chciałbym, aby w takiej chwili coś między nami... Twoja matka była mi jakąś siostrą cioteczną... Pan Benedykt był istotnie roztkliwiony. Przełknął ślinę i rozwarł szeroko wilgotne oczy. Bohaterskim a serdecznym ruchem wyciągnął dłoń z kwitami w stronę zdumionego Łachcia. — Masz! Od tej chwili nic mi już winien nie jesteś! darowuję ci dwa tysiące sto szesnaście złotników. Przyjmij to dla pamięci matki twej. Głos mu zadrgał ze wzruszenia. Łacheć oniemiał, zupełnie oszołomiony takim niespodziewanym obrotem rzeczy. Widział, że wuj stoi i czeka, aby on mu się rzucił na szyję lub przynajmniej podziękował, bąknął tedy coś niezrozumiałego i wsunąwszy własne rewersy do kieszeni, jak gdyby one rzeczywiście jakąś wartość miały dla niego, zaczął się zbierać do odejścia. Pan Benedykt poruszył się niecierpliwie. Znać było, że jest zdumiony chłodnym zachowaniem się siostrzeńca wobec swej hojności — i ma jeszcze ochotę coś powiedzieć... Jakoż zatrzymał go na progu. — Słuchaj — rzekł, nieco tajemniczego podźwięku słowom swoim nadając — ale tyś mi przez trzy lata nie płacił zgoła procentu... Kapitał ci podarowałem, ale procent... widzisz... ja się teraz żenię, będę miał znaczne wydatki... Jeśli nie masz przy sobie, to przyślij mi za kilka dni procent zaległy. Niech już między nami wszystko będzie wyrównane! Uścisnął go serdecznie i wrócił do pokoju. Nie mógł zgoła zrozumieć, dlaczego się Łacheć nie cieszył, lecz owszem, wychodząc, takie na niego rzucił spojrzenie, jakby go chciał wzrokiem uśmiercić. Westchnął głęboko i boleśnie nad ludzką niewdzięcznością, uśmiechnął się łzawo do własnej szlachetności i z uczuciem spełnienia dobrego czynu siadł przy biurku, aby pisać list do Azy. Tymczasem Łacheć, wyszedłszy z domu wuja, począł się włóczyć po ulicach miasta bez myśli i celu. Ogromne lampy elektryczne, błękitnym oszkleniem złagodzone, zalewały światłem chodniki szerokie, pełne przechadzających się wieczorem tłumów... Od dawna zniesiono już stary i śmieszny zakaz otwierania sklepów nocą. Obecnie magazyny zamykane bywały od jedenastej do piątej po południu, a za to do północy i dłużej świeciły rozlśnionymi wystawami, pełne ruchu, gwaru i przesypującego się ciągle wraz z ludźmi złota. Złoto sypało się zresztą wszędzie, płynęło rzeką, to rozpryskując się na boki, jak woda w kroplach, to spływając w innym miejscu w jedno, szersze koryto... Dźwięk jego nieustanny słychać było u wejścia do olbrzymich, licznych teatrów, sal koncertowych, cyrków i bio-fono-skopów — we drzwiach kawiarni, gdzie w przerwach między głosem fonografu (Halsband & Co, Ltd.), wykrzykującego na przemian ostatnie depesze i arie najmodniejszych śpiewaków, niby skromnie odziane, a jednak obrzydliwie nagie tancerki wierzgały nogami w czarnych, siatkowych trykotach — w bankach, najintensywniej teraz pracujących — w zamtuzach, urządzonych z niesłychanym przepychem i przeto wyższych ponad wszystkie ograniczenia policji publicznej obyczajności — i wszędzie, wszędzie, gdzie tylko było oko zwrócić lub stopę. Krążącym tłumem potrącany, spychany z chodnika i znów ustępujący z drogi licznym samochodom, środkiem ulicy pędzącym, szedł Łacheć, dokąd nogi go niosły, nie wiedząc zgoła, gdzie idzie i co jutro będzie robił. — Nie umiał już nawet myśleć o swoim położeniu. Poprzez gwar rozmów, krzyku, nawoływań, świstu syren i wrzasku trąbek samochodowych, chrapania obrzydliwego samograjów i zgrzytu kół hamowanych wpadały w uszy Łachcia jakieś okruchy, strzępy oderwane muzyki jego własnej, co, zda się, z duszy mu wybuchała, otaczając na chwilę dobroczynną falą głowę jego umęczoną... Stawał wtedy na moment w tłumie ulicznym, setki mil odeń myślą odległy, i chwytał dźwięki przelatujące, nim zginą, nim je rozgwar zwycięski porwie i zagłuszy. Lecz oto znowu ktoś go potrącił, ktoś nazwę świeżo wyszłego dziennika w ucho mu wrzasnął albo stróż porządku publicznego iść mu dalej kazał, by nie tamował ruchu swobodnego, więc znów się zbierał pospiesznie i szedł przed siebie, jak gdyby rzeczywiście dokądś zdążał wśród tego zamętu. Stanął nareszcie we wnęku jakiejś bramy, nie wiedząc właściwie, dlaczego staje. Miał wrażenie, że się znajduje kędyś w dobrze sobie znanym miejscu. Wzniósł głowę. Przed nim, po drugiej stronie ulicy widniał napis olbrzymi, ozdobnie i poniekąd zalotnie z kolorowych lampek ułożony: Halsband & Co, Ltd. — Udoskonalone Gramofony. Żachnął się jak koń, którego spłoszy nagle pękająca pod nogami petarda. Z okien gmachu ogromnego brzmiała straszliwa kakofonia setki instrumentów dla próby snadź w ruch puszczonych: każdy z nich wygrywał co innego, jedne śpiewały, inne, w których pokutowała jakaś uwięziona orkiestra, jęczały rozpaczliwie, jakby prosząc o litość nad własnym losem, a były i takie, co udawały równocześnie głosy zwierząt lub pijane krzyki kłócących się robotników na przedmieściu. Łachciowi włosy stanęły na głowie. Chciał już uciekać od tego straszliwego piekła i więzienia swojego, gdy nagle wpadł mu w uszy zwycięsko z gardzieli jakiegoś potężniejszego instrumentu dobywający się, jakby szyderstwo straszliwe, jego własny Hymn o Izydzie. Poznał słowa Grabca dostojne a mocne i burzę swych dźwięków i Azy głos... zniekształcony, sponiewierany w blaszanej gardzieli... W oczach mu pociemniało; wsparł się plecami o mur i począł patrzeć na dom z tak straszną nienawiścią, z takim wrogim zapamiętaniem, że aż wargi mu drżały ponad odsłoniętymi zębami i ręce zwijały się w piejcie, mocno, coraz mocniej, do bólu... Przez myśl przelatywały mu jak błyskawica różne straszne a niewykonalne pomysły: wysadzić budę w powietrze, po trzaskać wszystkie przyrządy, Halsbandowi gardło poderżnąć albo wsadziwszy mu w uszy dwie najgłośniej ryczące machiny, na śmierć go nimi zawrzeszczeć... Naraz uczuł całą śmieszną bezsilność swoją i wtulił, jakby zawstydzony, głowę między wysokie ramiona. Brwi mu się ściągnęły — patrzył teraz ponuro przed siebie jakimś tępym, zmartwiałym wzrokiem... Trwał tak długo bez myśli prawie, gdy nagle poczuł, że ktoś mu kładzie dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się. Obok niego stał Grabiec . — Szukam pana od dawna... Pójdź pan ze mną. Łacheć mimo woli posłuchał tego głosu rozkazującego i nie pytając nawet, dokąd go wiedzie, zapuścił się z Grabcem w sieć słabiej oświetlonych bocznych uliczek. Szli przez długi czas w milczeniu. Minąwszy dzielnice rojne i gwarne, pełne sklepów błyszczących, przedostawali się właśnie ku ogromnym fabrykom na krańcach miasta, gdzie noc i dzień za czarnymi murami gorączkowa wrzała robota. Drogi tu były i dziedzińce przeważnie nie brukowane, lecz tylko okruchem i żużlem węgla na pewną wysokość pokryte; miejsce łagodnych świateł ze śródmieścia zajmowały nie osłonięte lampy łukowe, wyglądające na wysokich masztach jak gwiazdy zawieszone na szubienicach. W jaskrawym, zimnym ich blasku cienie padały czarne od kominów fabrycznych, od przesuwających się raźno po szynach wagonów, od ludzi krążących. — Ogromne okna zabudowań, na drobne, od pyłu wiecznego mętne szybki podzielone, buchały żarem światła, jak czeluście pieców jakichś piekielnych, przystanął z milczącym wciąż Łachciem w załomie muru. Była właśnie pora, kiedy robotnicy w jednej z fabryk zmienili się po zwykłej dwugodzinnej pracy, ustępując miejsca świeżym zastępom. Przez szeroko rozwarte drzwi wpłynęła fala ludzi milczących, w spodnie szare i bluzy płócienne jeno odzianych. Widać ich było doskonale, jak rozsuli się po hali ogromnej, stojąc w gotowości tuż za zajętymi przy maszynach robotnikami. Ten i ów zakasał rękawy, roztarł dłonie stwardniałe... Zabrzmiał pierwszy dzwonek; twarze oczekujących przyjęły wyraz tępy a czujny. Na drugi znak setka ludzi nagle od maszyn odstąpiła i w tejże samej chwili, bez sekundy przerwy, sto nowych rąk opadło na dźwignie, pochwyciło rękojeście regulatorów, wparło opuszczone czopy. Uwolnieni, gromadząc się w pośrodku, przeciągali teraz wolno i leniwie mięśnie znużone, jakby z kataleptycznego snu jakiegoś zbudzeni, słowa urywanych rozmów towarzyszom rzucali, stawali się ludźmi na powrót. — Przy maszynach niestrudzonych stały już nowe manekiny. Z otwartych drzwi poczęła się fala ludzi wysypywać na dziedziniec obszerny. — przebiegał bystrym okiem mijających go robotników, aż naraz postąpił ku jednemu z nich. — Józwa! Zagadnięty obrócił się i zatrzymał. Chłop ogromny, ryży, o ponurym wejrzeniu. W młodych oczach tlił się dziwny płomień uporu i stanowczości. — To wy, Grabiec ? — Tak. Robotnik spojrzał podejrzliwie na Łachcia. — A kto to przyszedł z wami? — Nowy towarzysz. Mniejsza o imię. Pójdźmy. Wysunęli się z mijającej ich gromady, zwracając kroki ku wielkiej tawernie w pobliżu, gdzie nocną porą po pracy zbierali się robotnicy na odpoczynek i zabawę. W obszernych izbach tłumnie było i gwarno. Łacheć patrzył z zajęciem i nie bez pewnego podziwu na twarze te i postacie jędrne, silne, zwaliste, tak inne od tych, które widywał przez całe życie swoje w śródmieściach, na teatrze, na ulicy, w biurach urzędniczych i w kawiarniach. — Przepaść oddzielająca masy robotnicze od reszty społeczeństwa wzrosła w ciągu wieków tak dziwnie i niepojęcie, że tam "na wyżynach" cywilizowanego motłochu nie wiedziano prawie o ich istnieniu... Usiedli w kącie przy osobnym stoliku. Korzystając z chwili, kiedy się Józwa oddalił dla wydania służącemu poleceń, czy też rozmowy z jakimś znajomym, zagadnął Łachcia, głową na tłum wskazując: — Czy wie pan, co to jest? Łacheć spojrzał mu w oczy. — Morze, morze, które trzeba rozkołysać, rozwichrzyć, wzdąć i zalać nim świat... W głowie Łachcia, dotąd oszołomionej, nagle coś błysnęło; zdawało mu się, że zaczyna rozumieć... — I pan chce?... skinął głową, wzroku zeń nie spuszczając. — Tak. — I pan mnie wezwał?... — Tak. — Aby już nie było Halsbandów, gramofonów, starych emerytów? — Tak jest. Aby nie było nic z tego, co jest. Jedno wielkie morze, chłonące brud ziemi — a nad nim rozkazujący falom bogowie. Józwa zbliżył się do nich i usiadł ciężko na krześle. Zaczęli rozmawiać, pochylając głowy ku sobie. Początkowo Łacheć tym, co mu rzekł, oszołomiony, nie mógł powiązać treści dolatujących go słów. Patrzył tylko na te dwie głowy ku sobie pochylone, tak bardzo różne, a jedną jakąś myślą w tej chwili objęte. Oczy Józwy otwierały się ciężko, gdy mówić zaczynał, i trwały nieruchomie rozwarte, uporczywe, twarde. Słowa wypowiadał wolno, każde z osobna, z najzupełniejszym, niemal obojętnym spokojem na pozór, ale chwilami znać było, że drga gdzieś pod nimi nieubłagana, obłędna nienawiść i moc, wysiłkiem woli tylko od wybuchu powstrzymywana... Twarz o niskim czole pod okrągłą czaszką wydawała się na pierwsze wejrzenie tępą i niemiłą. Gdy jej się jednak Łacheć po kilku chwilach lepiej przypatrzył, przyszło mu do głowy, że ten człowiek nie może być tylko robotnikiem... Zaczął zwracać uwagę na jego słowa. — mówił Józwa, pięściami obiema wsparty na stole — czy wy myślicie, żem ja po to zszedł między robotników i dziesięć lat życia spędził w ogłupiającej pracy fabrycznej, aby dzisiaj spełniać czyjekolwiek życzenia? Słuchajcie mnie, , mnie dobro niczyje zgoła nie obchodzi, utopii nie piszę, o przyszłości ludzi nie marzę. Ja tylko wiem, że trzeba, aby czasem na wierzchu było to, co przez wieki całe bywało na dole, aby ognie podziemne wybuchały na zewnątrz... Co jutro będzie, jutro pokaże. — Jednakże nie wzbraniacie się iść ze mną? — wtrącił Grabiec. Po szerokich wargach Józwy uśmiech przebiegł nieznaczny. — Nie ma powodu wzbraniać się — odparł. — Na razie cel jest wspólny. Jeno że wy chcecie nas, dzicz, jak myślicie w duchu, użyć za narzędzie, a ja się śmieję i z tego, i z was. Najlepiej sprawę postawić jasno, i otwarcie. W waszym przekonaniu ze zwycięstwa, z naszą pomocą otrzymanego, skorzystacie wy, mędrcy, uczeni, artyści i coś tam podobnego. A ja wam powiadam, że nie my wam, lecz że wy nam później służyć będziecie, o ile naturalnie przyjdzie nam ochota korzystać z tego, co wy możecie dać. — Czas to pokaże. Wyzyskać was nie chcemy. — Chcecie. Ale mniejsza o to. Macie słuszność, że czas wszystko pokaże. Na razie nie ma o czym mówić. Teraz nam i wam chodzi tylko o jedno: o zniszczenie tego, co jest, o zgnębienie rozpanoszonego środka, o przewrót. Idziemy razem... Gruzy zostaną tam, gdzie przejdziemy, zgliszcza i krew. Łacheć słuchał z zapartym oddechem — myśli jakieś nowe, winu mocnemu podobne, do głowy mu uderzały. Category:Stara Ziemia